This invention relates to a concept for the design of the first of two close-fitting articles so that upon forced mating with the second article, material deformation occurs in the second article in such a manner that the deformation must be reversed to accomplish separation thus causing the mated articles to be restrained from separation by a resistance which is dependent on the plastic properties of the second article rather than the frictional resistance between the two articles.